Jasper's Story
by piig-pen
Summary: I thought I knew pain - I knew nothing in comparison to what I know now. Jasper's life was always tough, always ruined by something bad, but every cloud has a silver lining right? Moving to Forks isn't ideal, but you can't have a rainbow without the rain.
1. Prologue

**Jasper's Story**

_So, this is Jasper's Story, I know, I know, it's a really un-original name but I just can't change it - ever since the idea came into my head for this story I haven't been able to shake it and it's stuck. I really hope you like it - it's been in the thought process for at least a year now, every so often i've come up with a new idea for it, and have finally decided to sit down and write it. Enjoy! - Rhian :)_

* * *

><p>(All human, canon pairings eventually) - Obviously I don't own Twilight, or any of these characters, I just like messing around with them :)<p>

* * *

><p>I thought I knew pain, but I knew nothing in comparison to what I know now. Jasper's life was always, tough - always clouded by something bad – but every cloud has a silver lining right? Moving to Forks may not be ideal, but you can't have a rainbow without the rain.<p>

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day _  
><em>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed <em>  
><em>We can plan for a change in weather and time <em>  
><em>I never planned on you changing your mind .<br>**Last Kiss - Taylor Swift **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Being forced to keep away is difficult, but staying away by choice – that's a real challenge. When you've found your anchor, the one who keeps you grounded: your world, and they're ripped from your fragile heart, it hurts; but when you pull away from them, sending yourself into a painful, everlasting existence by choice, when really you never wanted to let them go, it _kills_. Everybody's future is uncertain, nothing is ever set fully into stone; no one knows what will happen, what we'll feel or how we'll live, but I know one thing for sure: as long as I keep you out of my life, I wont have a life, because you were my life. I know I've found things to fill the gaps that you once swelled; people that I can love unconditionally, people to fill my time so that the only place that I'm forced back into thinking of you is in my dreams. I've learnt the true meaning of sacrifice – this is me, trying my best to be selfless – I wish you could just try and understand that. All of this, the pain, loneliness and heartbreak is because you deserve better: you deserve a shot at a real life, to get through school and college, to accomplish your goals and wildest dreams – chance to have a proper family to grow old with; one that isn't held down by me.  
>I miss you – I really, sincerely do, with all of my being. <em>Please<em> understand. _Please_ forgive me; I did this for _you _Jasper. You.


	2. How to Save a Life

**Chapter One: How to Save a Life**

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend _  
><em> Somewhere along in the bitterness <em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night <em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<br>**The Fray - How to Save a Life **_

* * *

><p>I've had an eventful life, things have happened to me that people couldn't even begin to comprehend – I've lived through things that have destroyed others, kept my head up high above the water. Everything that I have ever touched fell apart; anyone that ever I loved was brutally torn away. My dreadful past has shaped me into the person I am today – the quiet, secluded, unpopular, nervous person that I am today. But these experiences have also strengthened me, and now I'm back and stronger than ever, ready to take on life head first – and this time, it won't knock me down. I will beat it.<p>

I was ready for this – for a new life, a do-over, but I sure as hell was not ready for my first day at Forks High. I wasn't particularly overjoyed with my being in Forks what so ever; I'd visited the town a few times in my 17 years and all I came away with were memories of rain, drizzle and excessive amounts of green. Forks, Washington was probably the most opposite place in the USA to my real home: Midland, Texas. Bushy emerald foliage, moss covered trees saturated with moisture that constantly fell from above, the cool, moist air, small town houses and a close-knit community replaced the familiar bustling city heat, humid summers and desert sands that I knew so well.

A lot of things happened to me in Midland – most of them weren't what anyone would call pleasant so I was glad to be able to leave that behind, but the place held special memories for me, it was the place that would always be my true home. Somewhere that Forks could never and would never replace.

As I pushed through the small wooden door labeled 'reception' I was hit by a comfortable warmth - of course outside it was cool and raining, usual weather for Forks, I didn't expect anything less. I hastily entered, wanting to make the most of the warm room before I was forced back out into the chill outside. The plump redhead behind the desk - quite obviously the schools receptionist - was busy with another student, as not to be rude I quietly sat on one of the plushy blue chairs that sat in the far corner of the room and twiddled my thumbs.

A few minutes later, the door reopened - not really being bothered about who it was, I kept my head down, staring intensely at the stale carpet beneath my feet.  
>"Jasper," I looked up to see my very tall, very beautiful cousin standing in the entrance to the small room. Her long locks of golden hair curled around her face, slightly stuck together from the moisture outside. "I guessed you'd be in here - sorry I took so long - I had to go and find Bella; she left her coat at our house."<br>I nodded my head to show that I didn't mind in the slightest.  
>"You signed in yet?" she asked me casually. I shook my head gently, which lead to my dampened curls brushing lightly back and forth across my forehead, dripping water onto my flushed face.<p>

I thought back on what she'd just said – _our house _– as if I'd always lived there, as if there had never been a time when I lived with my own proper family in Texas. Surprisingly it sounded right, I thought it was going to be weird: living with my cousin, aunt and uncle – I was always quite distant from Rosalie's parents, I never really formed a substantial relationship with either of them, but as soon as word came that I couldn't live in Midland anymore they happily offered to take me under their wing and into their house and have treated me as their own since. My relationship with Rosalie was quite different – in the few scarce times that I was dragged to Forks by my parents or when she was brought back to see us in Texas we formed an easy, quick but very strong friendship – she was like a second sister to me, and I was the brother that she never had, rather than a cousin. Throughout my whole life Rose has been the only stable rock that I've ever been able to confide in – my own sister, Ellen, the most amazing, beautiful person in the world was lost. It broke me to watch her fade slowly over the years – the disease slowly taking over her. Rosalie understood my pain; she too lost a sister in Ellen. The three musketeers slowly became the two who needed each other to survive. Rose was and still is my constant support through everything. The hundreds of miles between Texas and Washington never kept us apart – we were always connected via the phone or internet, always sending each other cheerful texts to brighten the others day or pouring our worries and problems out over the phone. Without Rosalie, I probably wouldn't be here today – she truly saved me as a person; my past may have given me a dreary, miserably bleak outlook on life, but Rosalie showed me that if you accept help, and don't try and go at it alone when you're at your weakest: when you're drowning, life can become bearable, and sometimes, enjoyable.

I was suddenly snapped from my endless thoughts when I felt a small, manicured hand shove me slightly to the side, "J – Ms. Cope is done, you're up." She told me patiently.  
>"Thanks Rosalie," I thanked her quietly for releasing me from my depressing mind. As I rose from the comfortable blue waiting chair I felt moisture in my eyes, thinking of Ellen always welled me up. I hated the fact that she was gone, I couldn't bear it – I had recently begun to think that maybe I needed help to get through this. I know I had the emotional support of my family, but therapy sounded like a good idea. No. I shook the thoughts away - mourning the loss of my sister is not <em>wrong. <em>I don't need help. Not wanting to look a fool by crying at school I quickly blinked back the tears and thoughts of anything Ellen-related and Rose and I approached the small desk and the curious woman that sat behind it.

"Rosalie," Ms. Cope greeted whilst giving a curt nod to Rose, she then turned her attention to me, her beady eyes examining me, " Oh Hello! You must be Jasper, Rosalie's cousin! It's _very _nice to meet you, welcome to Forks High School!" She said to me in a rushed, overly cheery, overly helpful voice that started to annoy me as soon as she began speaking.

"So, this is your schedule," she said whilst passing a piece of paper over the desk to me "and this is a map of the school – it's not really a very big place, so you probably won't need it, but have it just incase."

I thanked her for the paper out of politeness after she explained that I had been automatically put into as many of Rosalie's classes as possible, seeing as we were both on the same level for most subjects to make it easier for me to learn my way around.

As we got out of the small, claustrophobic room I noticed that the earlier rush of staring students had dispersed from the parking lot, meaning they must've been in homeroom or lessons already –thank god; I couldn't stand the staring. As I pondered this Rosalie stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"Jasper, are you okay? If it's too much, you can start later on in the term – the school wont mind…" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine." I told her simply.

"You looked as if you were about to cry in there! That is _not_ finein my books!" She whispered, probably to save me any embarrassment if anyone still lingering around heard. I tilted my head up and looked her in the eye, willing her to drop it but she wouldn't back down – she was too stubborn; a trait I learnt ran through almost everyone in our family, apart from myself.

I stared at her, eyes watering and silently whispered, "Ellen."

"Oh." Was the only response I received as she quickly averted her glassy eyes to the floor and carried on the way we were heading...


	3. Rusty Halo

**Chapter Two: Rusty Halo**

_Everyone's running from something _  
><em>But we don't know when it's coming <em>  
><em>So we keep running and running<br>**The Script - Rusty Halo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is an extended version of the chapter two that I posted yesterday. I uploaded the wrong file, so this is the actual chapter :) sorry! :S - Rhian x<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AlicePOV<strong>

Another day of boredom, another day of looking over my shoulder, another day of trying to keep on top. My stomach flipped and turned as I drove slowly into the school parking lot – _he might not be here: maybe he decided he had better things to do today_, I silently hoped to myself even though I knew I was just kidding myself. Of course he'd be here, he always was, and if he weren't, some of his stupid 'mates' would be anyway.

I carefully maneuvered my perfect yellow Porsche into my usual parking space in front of the canteen and cautiously stepped out. I felt exposed and vulnerable as the light rain tickled my skin. Of course, as ever, people were staring at me, some with looks of jealously - other with looks of disgust – everything I was used to. But something was different today, it was as if for the first time since what felt like forever I wasn't the center of the school's attention, not that I was complaining - people were focused on something else, and I was interested to find out what it or _who_ it could be. I briefly scanned the parking lot for anything out of the ordinary, any unrecognizable faces – if there was a new student then their most likely should've been be a new, foreign car in the lot, but I couldn't see any. My curiosity took the better of me as I began frantically looking over every visible nook and cranny of the front of Forks High figuring that a new kid would probably be aimlessly wondering about before homeroom. I was suddenly snapped from my searching when my arm was tugged on by a warm, strong hand and I was pulled up against the side of the canteen, caged between two slender arms covered in thick black leather.

"Aliceeeeee…" He slurred seductively, lust lacing his venomous voice.

"James. You're early." I stated simply, trying my best to fill my speech with fake cheer. I didn't want him to think that he'd caught me totally off-guard.

"And you're complaining?" he asked noticing my unease, whilst stroking my pale cheek delicately. I instantly felt a small rush of blood colour my cheeks, which he must of mistaken for desire as he quickly and forcefully planted his rough lips against mine. I stood there motionlessly, letting him do as he pleased - it satisfied him for a while until he tried to force his snake like tongue between my motionless lips. He began trying to pry them open, probably thinking I was playing hard to get, he became more forceful so I decided to let him gain entry rather than piss him off. His tongue explored my mouth as it had so many million times before, the familiar taste of cigarettes, booze and weed filled my mouth and I fought hard not to gag at the revolting mixture. I wanted to push him off me, and run far, far away from him but I couldn't - everyone knows that _nobody _tells James what he can and can't do. He does what he wants and has what he wants, and for the past few years he's wanted _me_. Together we're a status symbol, we run Forks High School - everyone looks up to us. No one realises that I'm forced to play the role of his servant, his toy, his woman. I don't stand equal to him in the ranks of school society like everyone who looks up at us think, I'm just his object, to be used and disposed of whenever he pleases. They don't realise that once you get yourself into something like this, there ain't no backing out unless you want to be faced with some major consequences. They look at me with jealously, envious that he'd want me over them but I'd do anything to switch places with any one of them.

For most girls at Forks High, being kissed with what seemed like intense passion and love and being caged against a wall between James' arms would be a dream come true – for me, it was the nightmare that clouded my existence. I say existence as if I'm some sort of supernatural being, something immortal but I'm far from it. It's an existence because I don't have my own life – I don't have the privilege of making my own decisions; that's James' job. When he finally decided that he'd had enough he lifted his head and as he did so I caught a quick glance of a head of unfamiliar tousled blonde hair making it's way into the reception. I could see through the darkened windows that the golden hair belonged to a well-built male who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Checking out the new guy are we?" James snapped with jealously.

"Nah, he's got nothing on you – no need to worry baby." I replied dismissively, trying to cover up my slip-up. I'm sure that every word that I had ever spoken to James since forever was a lie; the boy in the office had everything on James. His liquid gold curls bounced with life, James' greasy blonde hair was matted and scraped back over his head; he stood tall with good posture whereas James stood tall with power and greed. Even just by looking at him I could tell that he was everything that James was not.

As I thought this I noticed James scanning up and down my body, the corner of his bottom lip clenched between his sharp razor like teeth. Of course what I wore was determined by James too - I had on the usual low cut, skin tight vest top, a similar leather jacket to what James wore with sliver studs framing the collar and sleeves and a black tight leather-look skirt that was barley decent. Leggings would've made my outfit a lot more suitable and comfortable but James didn't like them _'they get in the way too much'_ he had said once or _'what's the point in you have delicious legs if I can't see them properly?'_ James was staring hungrily at my legs as he wound his arm tightly around my small waist and pulled me close to his side protectively.

"Have I ever told you that I like that skirt?" he asked me trying overly hard to seduce me.

"You like all my skirts James." I told him; hoping my disgust didn't show through my voice.

"Yes, that's because they make for some easy access; but this ones especially hot, it's just the right length on you..." he trailed of hungrily.

He led me into the canteen, his head held high as he smirked at all the guys who looked my way and gave flirty glances to gasping girls. I played along as always and put on an 'I'm better than you' look on my face, and as always, everyone bought it and went back to what they were doing before we came in.  
>Right then the bell rang for homeroom and I felt a rush of relief run through me. James turned me around so that I was facing him with his arms incasing me around my waist. He titled his head down towards mine and kissed me again with the same force as last time.<p>

"I'll see you later..." he told me seductively.

I nodded and quickly joined the flow of students heading towards my homeroom. I was so glad that was a junior whilst James was a senior - it meant that I didn't have to spend any more time with him than necessary. I had no lessons with him and only had to deal with him at lunch and before and after school. Of course I still had to keep up the act. I still had to act like I controlled the whole school - like I thought I was better than everyone else.

As I wondered into homeroom the back row of desks was filled with nattering, giggling girls. When they saw me enter they dispersed quickly to a row near the front, enabling me to sit at the back and look over the room. I took my seat and waited silently until a familiar wave of brown seated itself beside me.

"Hey Alice," she whispered to me even though Mr. Bates hadn't arrived yet, and even if he there he wouldn't care.

"Hi Bella!" I said back with enthusiasm, real enthusiasm. "Have you heard anything about the new guy?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't feed me unrealistic gossip like anyone else in this hellhole of a school.

"Erm, yeah... He's Rosalie's cousin from Texas." she told me warily.

"Rosalie? As in Hale?" I asked in fake disgust. Everyone at school knew that Rosalie Hale and I were enemies, but no one really knew why. I didn't really hate her, but people wanted me to so I went along with it, and so did she. I don't know if she honestly did dislike me or not, I hadn't talked to her in years and if she really did she was only one more person to add to my increasing list of haters.

She curtly nodded her head.

"So how're things going with James?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

Bella was the only person that I could talk to about James honestly, she knew about all my problems, how I hated where I was with him: everything.

"You know, I don't think I can handle it anymore. I want out but I don't know how…" I lowered my voice so that any nosey students around us couldn't hear.

"But you can't Ali, you know what will happen! Remember when Laurent left his group? That could happen to you!" she whisper shouted at me.

I sighed deeply; I was stuck between two possibilities that were equally as bad as the other.

"I know, but surely that would be better than being this depressed - I don't feel much anymore Bells, but when I do its never good. I just want out!" tears threatened to leak from my make-up plastered eyes so I quickly blinked them back. No one could see Alice Cullen cry at school. Imagine what James would say if he found out - what he'd do.

"No Alice! I won't let you. I'm sorry. I hate seeing you like this. I hate knowing what he does to you and knowing that there's nothing I can do to stop it. I hate it all but I will not let you take that risk Alice." she told me sternly, her own eyes beginning to water.

* * *

><p><strong> So, that was chapter 2 :) I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking so far, anything that I could improve on or what bits you like. All is welcomed, so please let me know what you think and drop a review in :D - Rhian x<strong>


End file.
